Thou who art Undead
by Lady Corvusalia
Summary: In Lordran or other lands, sometimes comforting someone comes in different ways other than talking or hugging. One-shot. PC x Priscilla. Shitty synopsis. May write more oneshots of PC x Ornifex, Ornstein, Quelag, Sif etc if fans convince me.


**Priscilla's Savior**

I found myself wandering the strange world I had entered by falling through a painting when I had gone in for a closer look. But I didn't end up in the snowy winter wonderland, but a twisting and turning labyrinth crawling with terror inducing monsters of the undead variety.

Oddly, the soft, haunting lyrics of an eerily familiar song filled my ears as I navigated the unkempt catacombs, slaying monster after monster:

 _Your journey it began because_

 _YOU DIED._

 _Out of your cell you ran and then_

 _YOU DIED._

 _You pause to catch your breath_

 _And die another gruesome death_

 _So now you creep around each corner terrified_

 _Humanity restored and then_

 _YOU DIED._

 _A graveyard to explore..._

 _HAHA DENIED._

 _For every step you take_

 _Is just one more fatal mistake_

 _So you must learn to take the torture in your stride_

 _Bells chime torment_

 _Darkest descent_

 _Every soul spent_

 _To doom sent..._

 _Down in the depths of the dead_

 _Feel the agony_

 _Scars from a thousand wounds_

 _In your memory_

 _Over and over_

 _Grind through the butchery_

 _Once more you'll run this_

 _Gauntlet of misery_

 _Look to the sun's rays_

 _Behold and offer praise_

 _Look to the sun's rays_

 _Comfort in the glow_

 _Brave you may be_

 _You think that your mind is tough?_

 _Come have a go_

 _If you think you're hard enough_

 _Dive into death_

 _Embrace all the treachery_

 _Learn to enjoy_

 _The bloodshed and butchery_

 _Bells chime torment_

 _Darkest descent_

 _Every soul spent_

 _To doom sent..._

Then as I made it to the top of the ladder and up even more steps, the repetitive soundtrack finally ended as my frosty breath became visible in dim sunlight. A few steps forward, metal clad boots crunching in the snow led me to an outdoor chamber. But that's when I saw it.

Standing all alone in the center of the area was a gorgeous woman at least nine feet high. Long silvery locks adorned her head past her shoulders and her triple layered dress was whiter than snow in this dim world. Her eyes were a shade between turquoise and jade, complementing soft porcelain cheeks. From here, her skin seemed flawless as it was pale. Lastly, I noticed her feet were bare; how odd for a place like this.

She did not seem to be hostile as I approached, so I cleaned off the razor edge with an already bloodstained rag. As I came closer, I realized how tall she actually was. But I wasn't about to be afraid after the bloodbath that had occurred beneath the surface. Taking of my helmet to reveal my long, royal purple hair, I said, "Excuse me? Do you know where I am?"

"You ought not to be here," spoke the woman whose beauty I was transfixed upon as she whirled around to face me. "Mortal woman, this world is not meant for you. The gods feared me for the ability that makes me so dangerous. A power they do not understand and cast me aside to 'protect' me. This realm is a prison for me which I cannot leave. But you must go!"

Perplexed, I queried, "Whatever do you mean? I simply came here because I couldn't find an exit anywhere else but here. And whatcha mean by 'this world is not meant for me'? Not exactly sure where this place is, but sure as hell it ain't a nice place. And who are you?"

"This world peaceful, it's inhabitants kind," replied the silver haired woman. I almost choked when those words came out of her mouth, because they couldn't be any less true if she tried. "My name is Priscilla the Crossbreed and this is exit to this world is beyond here. All you must do, is leap from the ledge and ye shall arrive the way you came in."

Rolling my eyes, I slammed an armored fist to my hip, "Look Prissy, this place is about as nice as the Undead Asylum. It was a fucking nightmare just hacking and slashing my way up here to see some delusional lady. Months of slaughtering mindless dead. I deserve something nice for once. Give me something."

"No."

My eye twitched. "Nine fucking months of continuous combat. I need something nice to relax. Perhaps if you were to give me something nice, I might stop harassing you. Hmm?"

"If you continue to be so insistent about a reward, then so be it, if you will not leave me alone, I'll give something to you. What would you like?" asked the rather tall dragon-kin.

With a lewd grin on my face, an idea came to fruition: I hadn't gotten off since before I had woken as an undead and traveled to Lordran on my insane quest. "I want you!"

"M-me?" She seemed rather taken aback at my sudden declaration.

"Why yes, I want you beautiful," I purr with wanton intent. "I haven't had pleasure in a long time and I'm sure you haven't either. It'll be a nice spot of passion in our empty lives. Sure you're a tall girl, but it won't stop me from tasting ya. How bout it hun?"

"S-sure thing!" stuttered the lovely woman, a nice rosy blush creeping onto her pale cheeks, giving them some color. The howling wind stopped as her dress fell from her shoulders, revealing everything but her nether region to me. That little prize was hidden by a plain pair of cloth panties. I wasn't going to wait any longer now.

Despite the chilly atmosphere, Priscilla's body was quite warm to the touch. Her figure was even nicer than what was visible with clothes on, showing attractive curves in all the right places. Wide, womanly hips and large, swooping breasts.

Those tits were simply divine and capped with peach hued areola with cherry colored nipples. I couldn't resist, leaning down and sucking a blushing bud into my mouth. The Crossbreed gave a slight shiver at my action, but didn't stop me. I rolled her nipple between my teeth, causing her to bite her lip and squirm a little. I loved her reaction as my hands wandered, tracing the contours of her body. After giving her bust ample attention, I trailed brief kisses down her torso on the way down to her crotch.

When I finally reach her panties, I noticed something was off, but I ignored it. Eager for a taste of her, I pressed onward, threading my thumbs in the cloth waistband. She protested as I dragged the plain garment down for a look at the prize I ought to have earned for my bravery by now, But what I saw, caused me to gasp in surprise.

Like an anaconda lying in wait, was a massive draconic cock pointing at my face a mere inches away. It was a crimson, ridged shaft, pulsing with years of neglect. I'd seen penises before, but they all paled in comparison to the beauty in front of me. Massive, about an entire 12 inches, I knew I had to have this monster inside me.

"Oh mai! I didn't mean to do that," squeaked Priscilla as she attempts to cover herself. But I swatted her hands away, letting her know this wasn't off-putting. In fact, it turned me on even more. In a hurried rush, I dismantled the grimy armor I was wearing. The pieces clanked to the snow covered stone. My own body was far more flawed with uneven breast with pierced nipples and slightly malnourished. Already, my untouched flower was drooling feminine juices.

There was no time for foreplay at this time, because my body was screaming for sex NOW. I strode over to the closest thing to support me, bending over to present my naked self for my lover.

"What are you waiting for dahling?" I say, calling over my shoulder like some experienced slut. "Take me!"

Steeling myself from imminent impalation, I clutched onto a cold, stone pillar. I could feel her warm shaft hotdogging my derriere upon her approach. With bated breath, I momentarily asked myself what I had gotten myself into, but fell onto deaf ears as I nearly screamed as Priscilla's footlong member stabbed my quivering quim. By the Gwynevere's tits, it was huge and she was stretching me like never before!

A moan escaped the hybrid woman's lips behind me, giving me notification that it had really been an eternity since she'd received attention. But as pretty as she was, a tad cruel; she didn't give me time to adjust to her size as her hips began thrusting back and forth roughly like a piston.

Merely a few minutes in, and I was already at my first earth-shattering climax. My knees nearly buckled as I gasped sharply. My head lulling downwards, I discovered at each plunge, her cock bulged my stomach from her sheer size. My eyes fluttered, nearly blacking out. But I willed myself to stay conscious as my cunt was drilled by behind.

Orgasm after orgasm, I could no longer even think at how amazing if not a little painful this felt. A miracle even that I was still awake at this point or hadn't collapsed from jellified legs. ' _She must be close..'_ A loud husky moan warned me something was going to happen soon, whether or not I was prepared.

"OH FUCK!" I screeched as the first torrent of the dragon-woman's seed splattered my insides, searing my walls and painting them white. So much that the ivory seed gushed out from between our sexual tools. At this point, I couldn't even feel my toes. I collapsed, only to land on my lover's plushness.

Laying atop of Priscilla's sweaty body and covered in thick, musky cum, I tell her, "Come have an adventure with me angel. After this nap." Such mind-numbing fucking was exhausting to the point of passing out.

"I'd love to," she answers with lidded eyes and a purr. As I fell victim to the slumbering dreamland, the warmth of sunlight against my skin told me everything would turn out fine.

 **A/N: This fic was designed to be a oneshot, but perhaps I could be convinced to write more romantic or smutty scenes for the Chosen Undead. Various bosses (like Quaelag or her sister, Sif, Ornstein, and etc. I hope you enjoyed this sinfully delicacy I have cooked up for you fans. Leave a review if you loved it.**


End file.
